WWE story life
by della-dolll
Summary: One-shots that involve your favorite wrestlers. Aj lee, Chris Jericho, Cm Punk, SHIELD, Dolph Ziggler and Miz and probably much more. There will be SLASH and NON-SLASH.It will be random one-shots taking place anytime, anywhere.(Dean Ambrose and Chris Jericho)
1. Dean Ambrose-Just not now

**Chapter 1- Just not now-Dean Ambrose **

He was a leader he was also the psycho of the team, but even he couldn't be left alone to fight.

Dean Ambrose dashed across the hall asking each and every superstar he knew or were present in the area on where were his two boys at. Neither knew where Reigns or Rollins were. It frustrated Dean, they were supposed to be a team, and they were supposed to stick together!

In about eight to ten minutes they were on next fighting against John Cena and team hell no. But how can he just go out there alone without his team mates/friends.

"Rollins! Reigns! Where are you?" Dean shouted he wasn't anywhere near worried nor was he desperate. But the thought of facing three men, who were out to get him was one thing Dean didn't want to think about. Hell he could take them down, he knew he can, but this wasn't about him this was about the shield.

He hoped to God they would make it to the ring on time. He turned on his heel and went back to where he belonged.

As he made it to his spot he found neither Rollins nor Reigns waiting there.

"Seriously you guys?" Dean groaned. He waited there patiently for his cue.

Once he got it, he walked down those stairs feeling like a complete fool, there were cheers and there were boos, but the look of confusion did feel the eyes of most of the people who sat there watching him walk down those steps alone.

_No Rollins and no Reigns_. Once he made it to the ring he saw a faint smile appear on the golden boys face.

Dean stepped in the ring with John; he glared at the man walking towards him with a microphone in his hand.

"Well, well, well look who's all alone _now_. "John laughed while walks around dean eyeing the man carefully. Dean stayed staring at the ground; he didn't want to look at the face of John Cena at this point, looking at the golden boy made him sick.

"Now you know," John came face to face with Dean, "Now you know how it feels...to be left alone."

The smile on John's face never left. And Dean didn't want to stay any longer, but thankfully John and Team Hell No were the first to walk out, leaving Dean Ambrose alone at the ring.

He walks into the locker-room feeling like complete shit; he looked around the room and found **STILL** no signs of his so called team mates.

He sits down against the bench, nobody bothered to ask him what was wrong, they didn't have to they saw the whole thing. Some cared and some didn't care.

"Dean hey," Dean looks up to spot none other than the straightedge himself. "I saw what happen to you out there."

Dean chuckles. "Yeah well, who cares?"

Punk sat down next to Dean, he didn't say much hell he wasn't even looking at dean anymore. He was rubbing his thumbs together, Dean notice this but decided not to ask any further questions.

"Fuck that was embarrassing." Dean sighs scratching at his head, breaking the silence. "Having the Golden boy over power **ME**, is just humiliating, I mean it's all about justice for the shield not for fucking John Cena."

Dean gets up and walks straight towards the locker-room door.

"Where are you going?" Punk gathers up his things following behind Dean.

"The parking lot there's a basement door, I'll look there, that's the last place i haven't looked yet. "He turns once more but stops and glances back at punk." I'll be fine on my own, thanks but I think your husband needs you more then I do." Punk only smirks in return and walks away.

Dean arrives at the parking lot; he spots the basement door just distance away from where he was at. He slowly walked towards the door, Dean didn't know what to expect when he was finally in front of the closet door, and he turned the knob slowly.

The smell of sweat was in the air, but that didn't alarm Dean what really alarmed him was the sudden sounds of moans coming from the corner.

He tip toed and took a peek around the corner. Dean's eyes widen at the sight in front of.

His left eye twitches at the sight. Seth was getting fucked by roman, the moans were with pleasure, both men were naked in front of his eyes; Seth nails dig harshly against the strong arms of Roman. Neither seems to notice Dean.

"_Argg_!" Seth arches his back. "Fuck Roman harder!"

"Cum bitch, I want you too cum. "Roman growls, leaning in to bite the crook of Seth neck.

Dean steps back deciding it was time to leave, but then two steps back got him crashing into a shelf. The sudden crash alarmed both Roman and Seth.

Roman turn to where the sound came from.

"Who the fuc-"Roman stopped; he stepped back away from Seth.

Seth notices the change in Roman and turned to see what he was looking at.

"_Dean_?" Seth whispered. "What are you, are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Dean growled. "What the fuck are you two doing here when you should have been out there with me!" He yelled at the two men's in front of him.

Seth looks at the clock on the walls, and covers his face slightly ashamed of himself. "Dean oh god, we are so, so sorry!"

"Fuck you guys!" Dean barked.

Roman smirked and slowly walks towards Dean. "Ambrose, let us make it up to you." He roughly grabs Dean by the waist and pulls him closer to his own body.

"Reigns fuck off, i am in no mood! You assholes left me alone, and golden boy was fucking making fun of me!" Dean beats against Roman's chest, sure Dean was strong but Roman was the powerhouse in the team. He smirks down at Dean and leans in closer.

"Ambrose, let us make it up to you."

Seth walks around the two men and settle himself behind Dean. "Yeah, leader let us make it up to you." He snickers.

"Do i have a choice?" Dean snarled.

"I'd say no." Roman trails small butterfly kisses against Dean Jaw and neck. Seth licks at Dean Earlobe making him shiver.

He was sandwich between the two men, he could barely even breath. He struggled against Romans arms. he could feel Seth arms grabbing at his ass, he was getting more frustrated, he tried to be kept cool but the anger was coming out, he needed to leave now before he did something he would regret for the rest of his fucking life. With all his might he pushes pass both men and runs out the door without looking back.

He hears his name being called out but didn't bother to stop.

Where the hell was he heading off too? But maybe it just didn't matter to Dean at the moment. He did realize though that he was heading the wrong direction to his hotel room. But then again waiting in the hotel room would be his two roommates, Seth and Roman and honestly at this time Dean wasn't planning on seeing them, not right now of course, once he figures out his feelings...maybe...just maybe he could work something out with them later.

He knocks on the door twice, he waits patiently. The door knob opens to revile a shirtless Punk, though Dean didn't mind, what you would expect he fought half naked men on the ring all the time.

_Naked…Naked Roman and Seth._

He shudders at the thought.

Punk tilted his head noticing the younger man in front of him lost in space. "Hey man you okay?" Punk asks concerned for his friend.

"No I'm not, can I come in?" Punk only nods and steps aside letting Dean enter the room.

The first thing Dean Notice while entering the room was a certain blond lying in bed unaware that there was a guest. The certain blonde was the all mighty creator of everything 'Chris Jericho' he so happened to be reading a book on his lap, not once did he look up.

_Not once._

Punk rolled his eyes at the much older man.

He walks towards the blonde. "Baby, Deans here." Jericho finally looks up for the first time since Dean arrived; the old man sends a warm welcoming smile back at Dean.

"Aw hey man, sorry i was really getting int-scratch that not into it, but into the pictures. "He flips back to a couple of pages and points at a picture to Dean.

"The fuck is that?" Dean asks tilting his head.

Jericho glances at the picture for a second then back at Dean. "It's a baby in the wound of its mother." Jericho smiles up at punk who smiles back.

"Why are you looking at baby pictures for?" Dean eyes darted from one man to another.

"Nothing you know, don't worry about it," Punk smirks. "Tell us about you? Did you fine them?"

"Who?"

Punk only looks at Dean.

"Yeah I found them." He shivers at the thought of Roman and Seth touching him in places that shouldn't be touch.

The thing is Dean didn't know whether he hated the touch or liked it...it felt strange and yet _warming._

"Well?" Jericho popped in siting close between Punk and Dean obviously wanting to be part of the gossip.

Dean looks away." Well...They were busy...**REALLY** busy!"

"Busy? What kind of busy? Like busy, busy, "Jericho ask." Or like _oh busy, busy_." he winks.

Punk hits his shoulder lightly.

"The Second," Dean mutters. "_Fuck._"

Jericho is smiling like a child; he covered his face and laughed. "Oh my god! No way that is classic wait until Dolph here's abo-"

"No settle down boy." Punk hisses.

"Yes please," Dean leans in closer to the couple. "Settle down. Look i didn't come here to gossip. I came here because I -I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me," Dean looks away from both men, he clamps his head between both his hand trying to control the headache that formally killing him at the moment, it ache like a bitch and he just wanted to cut his head off and make it better.

"I mean Fuck, I saw them, and they saw me. They wanted to make it up to me...by having, "He then changes his voice to a mere whisper. "They wanted to have sex with me."

Punk narrows his eyes. "And then?...did you?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Fuck no I ran off, I wanted nothing to do with them."

Jericho scoffs. "You say that now Dean; trust me you'll give it up to them sooner or later."

The moment Jericho told him that was the moment Dean knew deep inside he was right.

Dean knew that the more he stayed with them. Roman, Seth... he was going to give up...and he was going to give into them and their little games and he was going to fuck them...or the other way around. But he didn't want that...it scared him.

_And Dean Ambrose wasn't scared of anything._

_Why?_ Dean didn't know why...but the thought of being with them scared the fuck out of him. He didn't have much in life... hell the shield was his only family...And he was not going to give that up.

"No, no that's not true, "Dean whispers "that's not true at all..."

He looks at the lovers once more, Punk held on to Jericho hand, Dean notice that and couldn't help but feel a length of warmth inside him.

_He wanted that_.

Just not now, when he's ready, he'll make sure Roman and Seth are the first to know he was ready.

He promised that when he was ready… he would be there for them all the time, he wouldn't feel uncomfortable around them, and he would show them what they truly did mean to him.

_But only when he was really ready._


	2. Aj lee-Who are you dark shadow?

**Chapter 2- Who are you dark shadow?-Aj lee**

Aj lee rubbed her arms. "Someone better turn on the heat." she hissed bitterly.

She sat waiting outside of the superstar locker-room waiting for her two favorite boys to come out so they can all leave and hit the road back to their hotel room.

The diva kicked at the wall, she was bored and there wasn't much to do. "And here i thought women took longer in the locker-room." she groans.

The doors opens but it wasn't her boys walking was though her favorite goat Daniel Bryan and his good pal and also partner the big red monster also known as Kane walking out of the superstar locker-room.

"Hello gentlemen."Aj smiled and gave a warm wave to both men in front of her.

Even if her and Daniel were ex's it didn't mean they actually hated one another hell she actually found Kane and Daniel to be quite good company and amazing listeners when it came to expressing feelings and problems.

"Aj!" Daniel says overly excited and pulling the smaller girl into a breath talking hug. "I'm giving you the bear hug! No escape! I repeat no escape! I have learned the master of the bear hug!" He cheers, jumping up and down like a child along with Aj around his arms.

Aj giggles into the man's chest, the man was obsessed with bear hugs and there was no way in getting him out of the obsession now.

The monster steps closer. "Easy Daniel you're going to kill the poor girl. "He calmly spoke settling down his large hand on Daniel shoulder making Daniel flat on his feet.

Daniel immediately lets go of Aj and steps away from her. "_Sorry._ " He looks down at his shoes ashamed.

Aj takes quick notice and gently rubs his shoulder. "Its fine I like hugs." Aj confesses. "You two leaving?" she asked the big red monster and the goat man.

"Yeah, it's getting late anyways, "Kane answered. "See you tomorrow Aj."

The geek goddess nods her head and gives both men a goodbye hug. Once they left Dolph and Big E came out fully dressed.

"Sorry babe, Jericho called, he's having a small get together party for Mr. Straightedge return to the WWE and we are personally invited obviously you can't have a party without the showoff. "He laughs sending a heartwarming smile her way.

"Yeah heard they got some cake too." Big E moaned." God damn some good ass cake." he chuckled.

Aj wraps her small hands around both men arm. "Then **WHA-A-AT** are we waiting for, if there's cake involved we have to go!" They laughed along with the geek and soon all three began making their way out.

The cold cool air felt good against her soft skin, sure it gave Goosebumps but also a thrill.

The trio guided themselves towards Dolph Zigglers car. The two men were in a rush, not for the cake but for the cold.

Aj on the other hand took her time, walking slowly behind the two superstars, she glances around the parking-lot the lights were dim, and she smiled and took an every detailed she laid eyes on.

_The fuck?_

Her smiled suddenly fell off her face.

She rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't seeing things.

And surely she wasn't because right in front of her with just a mere distance was a shadow figure leaning against the wall. He blended in with the dark so well, but not well enough to hide from Aj. A small light was pointing at her direction.

_Is that a camera?_

The way he held on to the light looking figure resembled a camera pretty well.

_Not again._

Time and space stopped. Her heart beat quicken to the point it may even burst out of her chest.

Fear slowly sunk into her petite body, and slowly faded in her mind. She twitched at the feelings, the ugly feeling of begin exposed...because that's what Aj felt…naked...alone...

To the geek goddess feeling cold was normal to her...but with the sudden heat slowly hugging her fragile body told her something wasn't right.

How many times has she seen that unknown creepy shadow figure? Thirteen? Twenty?

she lost count...the first time wasn't a big deal, she got use to people taking pictures of her and video recording her, hell she would have to get used to it at some point right?

But this time felt oddly different. She knew it was the same man who been following her around, she doesn't know for sure how long, but long enough for her to recognized the same small creepy smile that would slowly appear against his cold ugly face.

She hated how she could even tell he was smiling at her from afar in the darkness, but honestly she didn't see it she felt it...and that's what made her sick.

She never told anyone abort this...not even Dolph himself, she was afraid he would get himself hurt if he tried to even talk to the guy or even look at him the wrong way. Same goes to Big E, they were her family and she needed to protect them.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She screamed not knowing who it was.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy babe, it's just me."Dolph said while pressing his hand against his heart.

"I'm sorry." Aj apologized.

"It's okay space cadet. "She smiled and leaned into Dolph warm muscle body.

"_Yeah._" He walks her towards the car one arm gently wrapped around her small shoulders. She looks back to find the shadow gone.

_Who is that creepy shadow?_

She doesn't smile only because deep inside she knew it wasn't the last time she would see the figure.

She laid her head against the window of the car.

she would again pretend everything was fine, that nothing bad will happen, she made note that if something beyond were to happened she would then take matters to her own hands, no matter what she wasn't going to lose Dolph or Big E..no matter what.

She will fight for them and protect them. Because nobody fucked with her family and nobody fucked with her.

And then once she finds him..she will then discover who the shadow was.


	3. Cm Punk-Lucky

**Chapter 3- Lucky- Cm Punk**

"I just don't get it Kofi every time I tell ye! Every damn fucking time it's always with him! "A very aggravating Cm Punk whispered harshly beneath his breath.

He kicked open his locker-room door with his good friend Kofi tagging along beside him.

Punk quickly grabbed a towel and rushed the soft materiel all over his sweaty body, he felt sick. He was a complete mess, Punk match tonight was a big **_wow_** to the fans, and it was himself vs. Chris Jericho. It was a good fight to start off with everyone was jumping out of their seats and screaming on the top of their lungs. The ending was a big surprise for everyone.

Punk had won the match of course only because Jericho left the ring without even a glance back.

It wasn't part of the show; it was supposed to be an easy pin 1, 2, 3.

The last thing Chris did before he walked out on Punk was holding him at the walls of Jericho...

Punk moaned underneath his breath. "Jericho. Mentally slapping himself upside the head for even thinking about that move.

_It felt so good, yet it felt so wrong._

Kofi walked up to punk.

"Well man...if what you're saying is true on the whole _'it only happens with him'_ then it has to be a sign. "Kofi suggested while seating next to Punk on the bench.

He squint his eyes at Kofi "A sign? What that I'm, "He takes a breath. "Gay?"

Kofi could only shake his head not wanting to start an argument.

Punk looked away from Kofi and glared down at the floor, his mind was foggy and nothing in the right mind made sense.

"Kofi," Punk bit deeply down on his fist. "The walls of Jericho...oh my god," Punk blushed nervously,. "The fucking walls of Jericho It-it turned me on! My fucking god i was _hard_... and I -oh god-."

"Mm God no, stop there, "An uncomfortable image started appearing in Kofi's head but he quickly washed it out. "Maybe that's the reason he left?!"Kofi suggested quickly.

"No...no...i mean when i looked back he looked back stared directly at me in a very odd angel and automatically he let me out and just left with a smirk pasted on his damn face." Punk leaned against the lockers and sighed.

_Fuck maybe he did notice._

It was always Jericho who made him feel warm on the inside, butterfly's floating around in his stomach. Heck fighting the older man gave him an odd boner here and there especially if he were position in Jericho most famous move...It was wrong..._but just so right_

"Who cares, he's married, "Phil sighed sadly biting down on his lip ring. "_Isn't he_?" He questioned more to himself.

A simple knock was placed on the door, the turns of heads from Punk and Kofi were focus on the door, and both men were on their feet.

"It must be Cody," Phil shrugged. "Yeah Cody, come in."

The door opened slowly open to revile not Cody but a very cheeky Jericho.

Punk mind shut down, everything around him stopped, he didn't even hear Kofi saying goodbye and leaving him alone with Jericho he didn't even notice Jericho coming up to him and taking a seat right next to him where Kofi once sat.

"Hey, Nice match tonight." Jericho smiled towards the confused man next to him.

Punk felt the heat rush up to his cheeks.

_Quick Phil do something._

Punk snapped out of it and glared at Jericho. "It would have been better if you didn't walk out like a bitch. No one should walk out on a match with Cm Punk."

Jericho rolled his eyes at Punk. "Please save it, you should be thankful! The look on your face told me everything."

"What look?" He asked as Chris began to gently run his fingers down punk's tattooed arm. He pinched gently at various places.

_God harder._

Chris chuckled in return. "Don't play dumb Punk, Your eyes...i read your eyes, they were asking for **_SO_** much more than just the walls of Jericho..."

"Was not." Punk replied awkwardly.

"Were too!" Chris only smirked in return.

Punk took his eyes off of Chris. The older man laughed in return and got ready to leave.

He turned back to Punk and gave a simple answer. "Can't say you didn't like the walls of Jericho, most people would be honored to have me put them down like that, you should be lucky."

"_I don't believe in luck_."

"Well maybe you should start by believing luck and maybe the next time i can show you some others Honorable moves made by the one and only Chris Jericho, the bonus would more likely be in a more private area,...with just you and me." He cockily smirked at punk and sent him a simple wink before turning on his heel leaving the straightedge alone.

Punk stared at the spot Jericho was last standing at. He let out a weak smile and laughed to himself.

"More honorable moves? Private? And this all involves Chris Jericho...lucky me." Punk smirks lustfully.

_Lucky me._


	4. Cm Punk vs Dolph Ziggler-And the winner

**Chapter 4- And the winner-Cm Punk vs Dolph Ziggler**

Punk sat alone in his locker-room, he felt like a fool to even thinking Chris Jericho was into him.

"All these time...all these fucking time." Punk hits his fist against the wall. "And he was into fucking Dolph Ziggler!"

His friends sat silently on Punks bench; neither man knew what to say. They were afraid to say something that might boil punks blood.

"Dolph?" Cody Rhodes repeated disgusted with the thought of Dolph and Jericho together in bed...doing some very, VERY naughty things together. "Ugh no, that is wrong in so many levels I just can't picture it…picture them together." He waved it off like a bug, didn't want anything to do with it.

Punk rolled his eyes in return. "That-that...You know what, i don't care and i don't give a fuck what the stupid old man does with his life and i obviously don't care about Mr. Showoff himself."

Kofi gives his best friend a pat on the back.

Kofi knew Punk was trying to get over it, he knew deep down inside he cared, punk cared so much that it practically killed him inside.

"Maybe...maybe we could ask the shield for help!" Damien suggested.

"First of all, I'm not there leader. Ambrose, Rollins or Reigns are not going to randomly attack Jericho and Dolph for my selfishness." Punk pointed out before Damien could get ahead of himself with the plan.

Cody tapped his chin thinking of an idea, but nothing came to mind.

Kofi clapped his hand together, getting ever body attention.

"Punk," Kofi called out." Man i hate seeing you like these! We are going to find those guys and kick there ass once and for-"

Punk stepped in front of Kofi and settled his hand down on both Kofi shoulders.

"Nonono! I care about Jericho...I care about him a lot...and-and if his happy...so am I." Punk struggled with his sentence." What hurts most was that -was that- I thought all those times...all those fucking times...we were together. I thought he really liked me..."

Punk shook his head with disappointment. "I'm leaving alright; it's just, i need to be alone." without a single word spoken from either man, punk walked out the locker room leaving behind his dignity.

He needed to clear his mind. Get away for a while maybe then he could figure out what to do and how to get over the whole Jericho and Dolph thing.

He dragged his body along the hall way, he honestly didn't know where he was going but once he arrived to a certain someone's door...he figured this is where he will find all his answers.

Chris Jericho's locker-room.

Punk found himself shaking up a bit, he was nervous as fuck, first of all what was he going to tell Jericho? What if Dolph was there?

"Fuck." Punk turned on his heel and got ready to leave when a sudden voice stopped him from walking away.

"Punk?" The older man called out from the direction punk was leaving in.

"Jericho...uh hi."

"Hey? Did you need something?"

Punk nervously laughed and scratched the back of neck. "No actually yes...i mean...Well we need to talk...alone."

Jericho smiled and pointed at this door. "Alright come on."

Both men were inside Jericho locker-room. It turned into something serious, something punk didn't really like dealing with.

He needed answers; he needed to know what the hell happen.

"Soooo-"Jericho began but was soon cut off short by Punk.

"Are you going out with Dolph?" Punk demanded instantly.

Jericho jaws tighten. His face was priceless; he took his eyes off of punk and stared directly at his own shoes."Dolphy-baby," He whispered underneath his breath. "Who told you?" Jericho asked punk.

"I heard you two talking." Punk honestly replied.

"Phil-"

But Jericho didn't have a chance to speak, Punk harshly pushed Jericho against the wall. Making the older man head wince in pain.

"No Jericho, don't you 'Phil me'... You told me you liked me! You're a liar! That's right a liar! I trusted you. I-I.. Liked you but you-you used me for your sexually advantage! Or am i disgusting to you? What am i to you Jericho!? Did you use me to get to Dolph! Did you! I'm here trying not to care about the fact you just ditched me and went after Dolph fucking Ziggler without even thinking about my feelings...why?" Punk glared down at Jericho who shoved the older man once more making sure he was listening.

"Phil! I will not! I repeat I will not go out with someone who can't even admit to themselves that they are gay. You don't even know what you want Phil! Stop making me look like the bad guy! Just STOP IT! I do like you, but i also like Dolph. I wasn't using you for sex! I wasn't using you PERIOD! And I am not going to break it off with Dolph just because you're over here bitching at me. Everyone knows I'm gay everyone knows Dolph is gay...but YOU...your hiding it. You're afraid."

"I AM NOT AFRI-"

"Don't interrupt me! Just don't, I asked you out BEFORE Dolph and I started going out. I asked you and you replied with '_uh i don't know...I'm not really into guys and i don't think it's going to work out'_. You think you're the only with a broken heart? WRONG! You weren't there for me at anything! When I lost who was there Phil WHO WAS

THERE! Sure as hell wasn't _YOU_ there for my every lost or my every wins! He was there for everything! But you weren't! _YOU_ only cared about that stupid title belt that's all you fucking care about! You know what that doesn't matter to me...I like him a lot Phil I love him."

"B-But I love you."

Jericho looks away from Phil; he could feel the tears start to swell up. Punk eyes were already pouring out like a waterfall; he took a step back away from Jericho realizing he had just lost the best thing yet.

"if you did, you wouldn't have pushed me away."

"Jericho... don't. Please" He cry's.

"Dolph waiting for me i have to go. Why don't you go with your precious belt of yours...I mean. That's all you care about anyways."

Without waiting for a reply, Jericho dashes out the room. Punk watches the door slam shut.

Punk sadly looks down at the belt long forgotten close to his feet. He looks back to where Jericho use to be, mumbling a last sorry before heading out the locker-room leaving the title belt behind.

From afar he sees Dolph and Jericho kissing one another. The kiss was tender…Jericho wasn't lying when he said he loved the guy. The way they held on to each other, cling for more…it made Punk feels weak…he left to a different direction, cursing Dolph name underneath his breath.

The Showoff just proved to Punk…_that Dolph Ziggler was in best in the world._


	5. Dolpg Ziggler-Roses

**Chapter 5- Roses-Dolph**

Dolph held bouquets of roses behind his back walking down the halls to head back to his hotel room where his two lovers would be at.

He couldn't stop thinking of his geek goddess.

"Room 403, room 403 -_Ah_- there you are." Dolph smiles carefully placing the bouquets of roses into his right arm and digs into his pocket fishing for the hotel keys. He finds it and shoves it into the lock.

Once he heard the lock he opened the door and gently yells.

"Honey I'm home, where are you?!" Dolph smiles and lays out the bouquets of roses on the coffee table along with his keys.

"_Um_ Room!" He hears his precious geek goddess call out. He walks to where there room would be. Dolph taking his sweet time to get there of course there wasn't any rush.

A mirror in the hallways stops Dolph, He checks himself out making sure his hair looked good, his face, his tie. He didn't want to approach the most sexist diva in the world looking like crap.

Even though there was just no thing. Dolph always looked good.

Once he was done making himself look good he guided towards the bedroom door, once he actually got in, the first thing he takes notice about the room was his cute little geek reading one of her comic books watching a horror movie.

"Well aren't you going to ask how my day was?" He laughs catching the geek's attention.

She sat up on the bed, smiling ear to ear. Seeing Dolph back was like opening your present on Christmas Eve.

"Ziggy!,"Aj takes quick notice of Dolph outfits and checks him head to toe. "Wow, you look mighty fine baby! Where are you going?"

Dolph walks towards his Favorited girl and plants a kiss on her forehead."Well can't I be looking good for you?"

Aj nods her head. "You always look good babe."

"That I know." Dolph smirks cockily back.

"_Ah_ baby." AJ giggles taking Dolph face into her hands and places a short loving kiss against his lips.

"I missed you puddin." She smiles pressing her lips once more against his.

Dolph smiles at the beauty in front of him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her she was just that beautiful.

"I got you something; it's in the living room." Dolph takes Aj by the hand. "Close your eyes."

Aj did as she was told and lets her Ziggleypuff guide her.

They shorty arrive at the living room he lets go of her hand and waits by the coffee table.

"Open your eyes Aj." He smiles.

Aj smiled even wider, she clapped her and hand together skipping cheerfully around the coffee table before even taking hold of the pink roses."Ziggleypuff you shouldn't have." she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you Ziggy!" AJ chirped happily!

Aj brushes her nose against the roses.

"Doesn't it smell good?" Dolph ask.

"Mm yes but you smell better." She smirks at Dolph.

"_Ha-ha_ that is true."

"Why though? What's the occasion?" She asked before sticking her nose back into the bouquet.

The two walk back to the bedroom; Aj quickly throws herself against the bed carefully places her roses on her night stand.

Why? Nah I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and to thank you for being there for me all those time…Thank you babe."

She pats down on the soft fabric. "Join me please?"

He makes his way towards his goddess sliding into bed next to her. He wraps his arms around her bringing her closer to his body.

She makes her self-comfortable against Dolph arms. They fit perfectly together like a puzzle.

The warmth was too much to bear; he had the hottest diva by his side. It was about time the showoff had something better than the rest of the wwe superstars.

Dolph smiles to himself; he watched her gazing at the TV screen focusing on the scary movie that she has yet to finish watching.

He didn't mind. He wasn't about to judge her, no never. From all the people in the world he was never going to change Aj, he liked her the way she was. He actually wished more people were like her...so beautiful kind and just amazing.

"Love you baby." He whispers kissing the top of her head.

She leans in closer, "And I love you my Ziggleypuff."


	6. John Cena-phone number

**Chapter 6-phone number- John Cena**

"I don't understand?" The leader of the shield glared annoyed at the man in front of him.

"Sorry I'll explain it again from the beginning, okay so Randy and I have been-"

"No not that! I just don't understand why your here talking to me about _your_ love life when I honestly don't give two shits about it." Dean yelled, cradling his head into his hands trying to figure out on why the hell he was still even listening to the man moan about his love life.

Cena chuckles and rubs Dean Shoulders. "I'm sorry do you want to talk about your love life instead?" He smirks down at the younger man.

_Wait what?!_

"What do you mean _MY LOVE_ _LIFE_?" Dean takes a hold of Cena's shirt. "I don't have a love life."

"Are you sure? I thought you and your pals were like funny."Cena questions Dean and gently removes his hands from his now wrinkle shirt.

"Funny? Whoa you mean_...Funny_ as in a joke or do you mean like as in...Fooling around with each other?" Dean scratching at his head confused was that what everyone really thought the shield did after they got back from the ring or before they headed to the ring.

"About you guys fooling around with each other." Cena didn't even hesitated, He didn't seem to care at the thought of all three men of the shield actually fucking each other, hell it did sound pretty sexy to him, and the sight of the shield in control during sex was something Cena thought of daily.

It was on his mind twenty-four seven.

Cena could already picture it how Dean would just start ordering his men to strip Cena out of his clothing leaving him nude in front of the trio. Have Roman fuck him deep and rough and Seth using his amazing hot tongue to dance across cena harden cock suck it hard and swallowing his cum like a good boy would do. And then Dean the leader will then start forcing Cena to get on his knees and suck him off while doing that Roman will grip his hair harshly pushing him back and forth making him deep throat Dean's cock.

Cena licked at his lips, he had forgotten Dean was there until he felt someone smack him upside the head. "Hey Golden boy did you hear me?" Dean barked angrily.

"No sorry what were you saying again?" Cean asked innocently.

Dean smacked himself in the forehead and sighed deeply annoyed with the man once again. "I said even if we were '_funny_' I wouldn't think that's any of your business."

"Well why? We are friends aren't we?" He guided his arm across Dean's shoulders bringing him closer then before.

Dean glared at Cena, he wasn't amused and deeply wanted to hurt the man, he didn't need to this shit from him or anyone in that matter.

And he definitely didn't like the near distance between them.

"No we are not friends. "Dean pointed out.

"Best friends?"Cean winked.

"Not best friends either..._I don't like you_...Cena, _i don't_..."Dean answers rudely but honestly.

"That's too bad...because I sure as hell like you." Cena leaned in sliding his finger down Dean's cheek under his chin.

"What the fuck?" Dean mumbled before slapping Cena hand away. "_Don't touch me_." He hissed.

Cena laughed at the way Dean was acting. "Why don't you ever wonder what's it's like to sleep with a champ?" He winked.

Dean Eyes widen he quickly got out from under Cean arms and stays as far away from him."_Wh-what_?" Dean stutters.

"Aw you scared Dean." Cena teases him.

"No! It's not that it's just I thought...Ran-"

"I lied,"Cena admits. "I lied to you because i wanted to talk to you more, and heck I'm shocked myself you actually had time for me after all these time."Cean smiles at Dean.

"Oh fuck you! Fuck you. I wasn't even making time for you! You're the one who wouldn't let me leave! You're the one-"

"And you still stayed." Cean added. "You stayed Dean."

Dean pulls at his own hair "Shut up.", He needed to punch something and now, or cut someone...a.k.a John Cena. That bitch was actually begging for it he knew and hell Dean knew he was asking for it.

"God, shut up." Dean groaned getting ready to leave.

Cena follows behind him. "Well hey, if you want to sleep with the champ here." He slides down a piece of paper into Dean Vest pocket and leaves.

Dean takes out the piece of paper he reads it carefully. "Son of a bitch gave me his phone number." Dean crumbles the paper and throws it over his shoulder.

_He sure as hell will not give him a call any time soon._


	7. Cm Punk-Do you like me?

**Chapter 7- Do you like me?-Cm punk**

"Cut It Jericho, _Your _supposed to be after me, not the other way around." Punk purred and inched his way towards the older man until he had him pinned against his locker room door.

"So you admit you are more like the girl in the relationship right?" Jericho rolled his eyes at punk and soon after let out a low steady laugh.

"First of all we are not in a relationship. I would like to be but you don't say anything about it, second I want to know how much you do like me?" He asked seductively biting down on his pierced lips.

Jericho smirked at his tone. He didn't think Punk had it in him.

"Trying to be top? You are a Funny, funny boy" Jericho spoke seductively back, leaning closer to the younger man.

Punk felt his knees get weak, the sudden change in Jericho voice made him melt. His stomach twisted, the butterflies were back.

He ignored Jericho and asked him again. "_How much do you like me?"_ He pressed his body closer to Chris.

"How much do I like you?" Jericho repeated looking away from Punk. "How much do I like you?" He said it once more making sure the words rolling off his tongue sounded decent and right.

Punk growled he didn't want a long wait he just needed the answers straight forward ready to deliver. Patience was not a choice; hell if he wasn't going to get a straight forward answer then he would have to start it off with something hot. "Well let's start with me first then." He smiled. "I like you enough to do this." Without a warning he attacked Jericho's lips with his pierced ones. The kiss was sloppy and rough, Punk arms were around Jericho's shoulder making sure to keep the older man close to him. Jericho's hand's crawled their way up to Punks square hips and gently pulled him closer.

"You must…really…like me." Jericho's mumbles in-between breath against the straightedge lips. Punk smirked in return and smashed his lips back to Jericho's automatically.

Punk pulled away from his lips and went close to his ears. "Yeah, and you must really like me?" Punk said as he began biting and suckling on Jericho's neck. Jericho only laughed at the statement and lightly pushed Punk away from his neck and his body.

The sudden action alerted Punk and gave him a feeling of fear; actually it gave him quite a heart attack. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something wrong? Maybe Jericho doesn't like him..?

He dropped his arms to his side, he felt like an idiot coming on to Jericho and pinning him against the door, showing his affection to him like some sort of slut even if he wasn't going to get the same treatment back.

_Oh GREAT now he thinks I'm a slut and I only want his dick in my mouth_.

He didn't dare look back at Jericho not now…NOT EVER! This man had a big mouth anyways he would probably tell the whole company or even worse on LIVE T.V!

_Holy Cabana_!

He nervously looked around the room waiting for the cameras to pop out.

Jericho smiled at the younger man noticing the sad expression pulled on his face. He pressed his fingertips under Punk's chin. "Hey, why the long face?" Jericho leaned in and pecked Punk's lips. He gave another peck and another until he felt a Punk's smile against his very own lips.

Punk tangled his arms around Jericho neck. "Let me guess, you don't like other men babying you huh?" he asked hoping that was the proper answer to these equation.

"Exactly Punker, I'm not the type of guy who likes to be treated like a princess and I most definitely don't like having other guys babying me, only when I'm sick but other than that I'm the one who should be babying you not the other way around babe." He leaned in and placed his swollen lips again Punks lips once more.

Punks' moans of pleasure were sweet music to Jericho's ears. The sounds were just too beautiful to ignore. Jericho liked it; he ran his hands all over punk's body, wanting more from the younger man. He was like air only better and more addicting!

Punk did the same, he loved Jericho muscular arms they just felt good around him,

_'__Fuck if this is what heaven was like I wouldn't mind staying here.' _Punk thought. He went down to grip Jericho butt cheeks, receiving a pleasurable moan to escape the older man lips.

_This pleased Punk._

They continued to explore each others bodies, taking in every grasps their grubby hands can grip on. Punk wanting to be closer to Jericho suddenly leaped up with full force and wrapped his legs around Jericho's waist and dug at Jericho arm with his short finger nails leaving visible red marks to stain against his golden skin.

"_Fuck_..." Punk moaned as he began to dry hump the rock star. The heat was too much for these two horny men, but they just couldn't stop, they loved the feeling, the pleasure, the heat, and the moans escaping their lips.

"_H-holy-_ Punk, pull down, pull down your trunks, I-I need you so-so bad-d-d." Jericho deeply sighed in the crook of Punk's neck.

Punk shakes his head against Jericho.

"No not yet Jericho, let me have my damn moments with you. I want you to remember this day for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?" Punk gave one last kiss to Jericho and began to untangle his legs around Jericho waist. He grabs a hold of Jericho's trunks and pulls them down along with himself until he was down on his knees. Jericho cock springs out with pride, Punk stares in awe at Jericho cock. The man was hard as hell and this satisfied Punk deeply.

It was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on. It was so mouthwatering "Oh God, yes." Punks lick his lips and looks up at Jericho. "I could see why Dolph was so into you." Jericho rolled his eyes at the mention of another man's name.

"Thanks..." He smirks kindly taking it as a complement.

The straightedge leans his lips against the luscious cock, he rubs his piercing on Jericho's cock the cold piece of metal made Jericho shiver in return.

He then takes Jericho cock into his mouth. Punk moans in delight, the taste was just amazing it was beyond that. Punk begins to bob his head back and forth, swirling his tongue around the delicious cock of Jericho. Punk's eyes were closed in pure bliss; his cheeks hollowed as Jericho slowly began to thrust into the hot wetness of Punk's fantastic inspiring mouth. Punk softly bit down a couple of times sending Jericho head back instantly.

Punk's tongue lay over the head running his tongue roughly against the slit.

Jericho groaned, he was so close, he could almost taste it. But God he did not want these to end! Punk worked his mouth like a pro he digs in deeper even having to grab on to Jericho's ass; he started deep throating Jericho cock. Gagging mix with moans was heard from the younger man.

Jericho had enough. "God get up, _I-I...need...you_." Punk gladly obeyed and did what he was told to do, he quickly pulled down his trunks and he once more leaped up to wrap his legs around Jericho.

Jericho grabs at his own cock placing it against punk's hot pink hole; he rubs his cock around before pushing it in

Punk's eyes widen he harshly bite's down on his lip. The pain that was entering inside him was one of the most painful experiences he has ever gone through. Jericho took notice of it and waited for Punk's approval to keep going.

"_Ah_-Holy Shit...k-keep going." Punk gasped out. Jericho slowly pressed deeper inside of Punk until his balls were deeply pressed close to the younger man. He moaned louder, "_Chris_." A meow bled out.

Finally the pain washed out of Punk, Both men were suddenly in their own little world, they loved it, they loved the feeling they loved the sensation, both moaning out loud together in unison, Jericho withdrew all the way, and thrust forward back inside. He begins doing the same routine over again making a delicious rhythm. Punk meows in pleasure, throwing his head back.

"_God…Phil...your...fuck…hot_"

"Fuck…Chris, harder! Faster!" Punk eyes rolled into the back his head, moans were just increasing, getting louder by the minute. Jericho tongue lapped over Punk's neck sucking and biting deep into the skin of the young man. Jericho Squeeze's the younger man's ass for more support. "God fuck! Chris-ah-God!"

They couldn't get enough. "I'm...so…close." Punk moans, the rhythm increased and with one last thrust both came together. "_FUCK CRHIS_!" He yelled and fell against Jericho's chest. Jericho held on to Punk for a bit before slowly pulling out of Punks gently and setting him down.

Both men took the time to catch their breaths.

"Fuck, my knees won't stop shaking." Punk laughed along with Jericho.

They gathered both of their belongings. Neither men wanted to look away once from each other but eventually had to at some point.

Not one word was said. Not even a glance.

Jericho was the first to fishing getting dress. He felt the awkwardness rising up and decided it was time for him to leave. He gave punk one last small smile before heading towards the door.

But Punk swallows hard and calls Jericho out.

"Wait!" Punk desperately called out, he just needed one answer from Jericho, Just one answer. He wasn't so sure how he was going to say it but he just couldn't let Jericho slip from his fingers...not this time. "Do-do you...Do you like me Chris?" Punk asked him.

Jericho cast a glance back at Punk. He scratched at his head trying to figure out what to say. He sighs "Phil...I cheated on my wife -scratch that- ex-wife. What makes you so sure i wouldn't do the same to you?" Jericho looked back at Punk with sorry eyes.

There was a knot in Punks stomach. He felt weak, he wasn't going to cry and he wasn't going to beg. He just needed answers.

Punk approaches Jericho; he gently takes a hold of both Jericho's hand and slips his fingers in between them. "Because I know...now answer my question…do you like me?"

"Phil...Do you really want to know how much I like you?" Jericho asks.

Punk only shakes his head.

Jericho leans down and kisses each of punks finger tips before looking back up at Punk, he smiles and places his lips against Punk.

"Fine i like you...I really like you. "He smiles once more and sends out a wink towards Punk. "I actually really adore you Phil and i was thinking maybe me and you…can go out?"

"God...I've been waiting for you to ask me out Christopher."

"And I was waiting for the right time Phillip."


	8. Dean Ambrose-Stupid Questions

**Chapter 8- Stupid question- Dean Ambrose**

Dean Ambrose watches with soft eyes as his lover Chris Jericho made his way around the hotel kitchen giving back Ambrose some short loving glances before pulling his attention away from him and focusing on something other the Ambrose.

The glances said more then what was really said from them which were absolute silence from the two superstars.

Not a "_hi how was your day_?" or a "_Fuck you._" was passed back by either men.

They haven't spoken a word since Ambrose arrived, which was unexpected from the older man since he just loved talking. Everyone who knew Jericho knew he was a talker-holic.

A talker who really needed to learn to shut up when told to.

He looks up to find Jericho eyes on him. '_See There it was again'_, another sweet glance was sent from the blonde to the hound but quickly was cut short with a sharp turn on the neck.

Jericho seemed pissed? He didn't recall doing anything to anger the blonde did now did he? Was there something missing? There Anniversary? Maybe it was someone's Birthday? Was there something crawling up his ass? These entire questions that just drove through Ambrose mind somehow didn't seem to fit the puzzle exactly right.

Though Ambrose wasn't really worried, the flirtatious glances Jericho sent him were beyond sexy and it gave him such a major hard on. A sly smirk would then appear on his young pure face, he was begging for something big to happen to him, or more like something big going inside him.

The thoughts invading Ambrose mind actually gave him a warm feeling and soon found himself relaxed, he was in a much better mood then when he was off facing that bastard redneck Bray Wyatt.

Ambrose fingers twitch, God the name just ticked him off. He wanted to break the guy's neck into pieces and enjoy it while it lasted.

His anger was rising up again, boiling inside him.

His eyes flared with anger but the fire in his eyes died down once his eyes caught a glimpse of the cute short blonde, thankfully the sight of Jericho made him feel so much better, all that anger that was coming back to haunt him died down and were placed back into the grave where they belonged.

He shut his eyes, quietly thanking Jericho for his cute little blonde ass to be the sight of reasons. He was the only possible outcome that could possible prevent Ambrose from ending up in jail and making everyone his bitch.

Jericho glanced at Ambrose opened his mouth but turned away quickly so the younger man wouldn't notice, he chewed on his bottom lip he was nervously rubbing his fingers against each other, his knees were weak at the point he started down at his feet and back at Ambrose.

"_God I'm such a girl_! Stupid butterflies get the fuck out of my stomach and let me talk to my man!" Jericho whispered.

Jericho thought deeply, wanting to speak up but the butterflies just distracted him.

"Hey Doll," Ambrose called out not taking his eyes off his nails. "Do you think the white t-shirt looks good or the black?" He pulls on his T-shirt and waits for a response.

The response back took a little longer than he expected, Ambrose looks up noticing Jericho chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"You okay?" Ambrose asks making his way towards the shorter man.

Jericho snapped out of it and turned his neck sharply. "What?"

"What?" Ambrose repeated making Jericho pout in anger.

He huffs and turns away. "Nothing I was just thinking." Jericho mutters.

Ambrose glared dangerously at the blonde, something was up but knowing Jericho he was one stubborn mother fucker and didn't like being pressured into something he didn't want to do or say, but Ambrose understood that completely he wasn't the type to take anybody shit either maybe that's why he was so into the short blonde because they both had that in common, they both didn't take other people bull shit.

But at some point he just wished he knew what was going on inside the rocks star head when he was staring off into space.

He sighed to himself, If Jericho was in a pissy mood that must mean only one thing and that would eventually be leading into stress.

Thankfully Ambrose knew what to do to take someone's stress away; he had lots of practice with Reigns heck that sort of makes him a professional come to think of it.

He cockily smirks to himself "Here i go." He mumbles before placing both his hands against the blonde shoulder gently rubbing his thumb against his neck in circular motion. Jericho leaned against the counter his hands supporting his weight as he screw his eyes shut letting Ambrose work around his neck.

"Your stress sweetheart, you need to relax," He spoke softly and slowly against Jericho ear."_ . .rockerboy_."

Jericho shivers. "Relax; I'm relaxed…aren't I?"

"We are not playing the how many stupid questions I can come up with." He laughs sliding his hands down Jericho arms stroking them.

_Maybe he wasn't pissed?_

Jericho bites back an insult and chooses to ignore the youngster and turns half way facing upwards at Ambrose." Well thanks anyway but I think I'm going to lie down I'm tired as fuck." Jericho yawns while doing so as he covers his mouth.

Ambrose smirks and follows after him. "I'll come with you just to make sure you get into bed without any trouble.

Jericho laughed. "What?" he stares back at the younger man confused.

"_What?_" Ambrose shrugged throwing himself on the bed.

"Get into trouble, the fuck you talking about Dean?" He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Well yeah! You'll never know I mean you're a blonde….and blondes…are known to be very-"

Jericho hit's him with a pillow and scolded him. "_Ah_! Don't even think about it kid!" He lay down beside Ambrose, pushing against his body before taking the pillow for himself and hugging it against his body.

"Well I'm speaking the truth." He points out the obvious moving his hand in such a manner before tossing the pillow aside and pulling Jericho closer to his body.

Jericho smiles at Ambrose taking in every detail from his beautiful grey cloudy eyes to his scruffy chubby cheeks and to his thin chap lips which were begging to be touched.

He drowned in complete lovey-doveyness, feeling the butterfly's rise once again controlling his every thought and feelings also the power to talk. He growled in frustration and pulled himself away slowly.

Ambrose notice the change in Jericho's attitude once he started shifting his body, he had finally figured out what was crawling on Jericho's skin, these was a great time to take advantage.

He leans in and places his lips against his lover. Jericho lets out a pleasing moan once the taste of Ambrose enters inside his mouth. Ambrose rolls over making him top, cradling Jericho underneath him. He guides his hands down the rock stars hips, rubbing against it lightly.

Jericho arms found their way around Ambrose neck pulling him closer than before. He pulls away for a bit before pressing his hot tongue against Ambrose neck and up to his chin. He then carefully travels his hands down towards Ambrose crotch; he slid his hands down his pants and gently strokes on Ambrose length.

"Chris don't you fucking tease me." Ambrose growls, he sits himself up settling Jericho on his lap. "I don't like it when you tease me you bastard."

He rubs his lips against Jericho very own, the touch was strong it made both men moan with pleasure, Jericho then only pulled harder against Ambrose cock, he rubbed his finger over the slit twice. Ambrose cock twitched in his hands.

"_Ah_-that's sexy bastard to you." He laughs pulling his hands out of Ambrose pants and pressing his hands against his cheeks instead and squishing at them in a playful manner.

He grinds against Ambrose harder, receives satisfying moan from the hound.

"Old sexy fart that you can't get enough of." he adds with cockiness.

"_Ugh_- God fuck it Chris," His breath hitched, he was for sure now he made a mess in his pants but decided he would take care of that later right now it just didn't matter he wanted to spend some time with his rocks star and nothing else.

Ambrose stares into Jericho baby-blue eyes, he admire the little hint of pale grey mixed within his eyes, he glanced over his feature, no sign of wrinkles what so ever, just pure beauty was in graved on this bastard, forever young and forever beautiful was one of Jericho other gifts.

He couldn't then help himself and feel his own act of lovely-doveyness kick in.

They lean in for a kiss. "I Hate but love your kisses you stupid Canadian." He mumbles against the warm hot lips against his own chapped ones.

Jericho gets comfortable against Ambrose body laying his head on his shoulder. "I love you too idiot."

He yawns once more before finally giving himself a good well rest against the other man's body.

"Night De-"

"Wait."

Jericho's sighs. "What?"

"You never answered my question."

Jericho eyebrows knitted. "What question?" He asked confused.

Ambrose smirks. "What do you think white or a black t-shirt?"

Jericho's scoffs and looks away for a bit, slightly amused with the small importance of that question." Now who's asking stupid question?" He glares playfully at Ambrose.


End file.
